Seven Devils In Your Heart
by KavanLostWings
Summary: Cross Orphanage was many things, safe, comforting, and the quickest place to get adopted. It was all those things, except when it came to Zero Kiryu. With his world crumbling around him, he has accepted that no one wanted something broken; something bent and twisted. He would never regain what he lost. But perhaps, that's not as true as he thought. /Au. KanaZero.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Rating: M.

Pairing: Kaname x Zero.

Warnings: Content may be sensitive to some viewers, includes, abuse to a minor, yaoi in later chapters and adult themes.

* * *

_Envy._

Spiders that formed from the darkest corners of the mind crawled into cool fingertips, to skitter beneath the tightly drawn flesh, rough and scarred from a world too cruel. A gleam danced in a pair of eyes that had become shaded with repressed emotions, dangerous and boiling. A kettle on the stove, steam rising to curl against the ceiling above, drowning the body in waves of angry heat.

Black and blue prints across his wrists, hidden beneath the small cuffs of his shirt, tinged with pain. But he kept watching. The lilac orbs flirted with the surface of the world beneath wispy silver lashes, the emotionless gaze piercing into the world around him with the sharp edge of a blade to watch the scene before him. Tiny knees pulled up to coil against his chest, while trembling arms rose to wrap around them.

He couldn't look away if he wanted to.

"Such a sweet little girl." The adults praised, their cooing faces filling the observer with disgust.

Yuuki smiled up at them, a warm blush on her cheeks as she laughed in a musical jingle in response to their compliment.

Immediately, they became taken with her. Zero's lips pulled down into a scowl.

Again, he hadn't even been given a chance. He could see it in the way their hands became ruffled into the girl's bright chestnut hair, they had already picked her. The kettle shouted in warning, and Zero tried to sink into the background, clutching his favorite book in a desperate attempt to dwindle the growing _hurt _inside his frame. He brought the book to his face, staring at the words printed in the pages, to try and drown out the world around him. The cut on his back throbbed in pain, a memory of razor blade stabbing into the flesh flashing in his mind. He focused harder on his book.

"And who are you?"

The inquiry made Zero drop the book away from his face a bit, revealing himself to glance up at the pair that had just got done interacting with his only friend in this god forsaken place.

To anyone else, the question wouldn't have been the least bit offensive. What with the soft spoken manner it was pronounced between smiling lips, the way the adults kneeled down to approach him, open warmth basking their forms. One of the adults who had glistening brown locks that curled outward to splay across her shoulders, reached out to pat his head. She looked normal enough. Sweet, too. But Zero saw through it—it was without a doubt, there…in the shadows of her bright emerald gaze…The true reason they had approached him.

Nothing more than…

"Don't pity me." Zero's harsh voice ripped out, a shocked gasp leaving the woman's lips as her hand fell backward at the impact of a much smaller hand hitting it, the silver headed boy's arm outstretched to the side. "I don't need it."

After the shock settled within the woman, she stuttered out an apology, her eyes wide and brewing with confusion. A fabricated defense.

"Save it." Zero growled, unbothered by how upset the young woman was.

The man next to the woman looked appalled, his hand snapping up to cut through the air. "Why you little brat!"

"Wait, stop! D-Don't hurt him!"

The hand became arrested in midair, locks of chocolate reaching out to block the strike, then floating back down to cover a tiny back and drape over the two thin arms splayed out to the sides. Yuuki stood unyielding between Zero and the man. Fat tears were threatening to roll past the protection of her lashes, but she held her ground.

Zero stared at her, eyes blank of emotion.

_Pride._

He didn't need her protection…

The boy unfurled from his make shift ball, tiny pale feet sinking into the plush carpet of the room, the cover of the book hitting the floor with an audible thump. Then two pairs of five fingers curled over pink clad shoulders, gently pushing the fragile body aside.

"Zero?" Yuuki questioned in shock, her vision suddenly obscured by the boy's back, his silver strands shining like an angel's. She stood behind him, too stunned to comprehend why he had shoved her behind him. He was the one in danger, not her!

"This doesn't concern you." Zero bit out, using his form to shield Yuuki from the man's ever growing rage. From where he stood, he could see the man's wife—assuming they were married—tugging at his arm, pleading with him to just leave already. But the ticked off man was still shaking with anger, and the shaking grew more apparent with every minute Zero held his stare. He didn't think the guy would strike Yuuki, but he couldn't be too sure. He knew how people could be. He knew things she couldn't possibly understand.

He would never need such an ignorant girl's protection.

A gasp cut through his thoughts, then a sharp pain invaded his face. Blinking in muted surprise as his head whipped to the side, Zero blinked again when his cheek began to burn, the taste of something metallic coating the inside of his lip. A numbing pain spread along the taste.

"Apologize to my wife right now!"

The man demanded, his hand still in the air from when he had struck the boy in the face.

_Ah, so that was it…_

_He hit me._

Sliding out his tongue to lap up the blood that had beaded down his chin, Zero narrowed his stare into a challenging glower, his fingers curling into a fist.

"I said apologize!"

Zero's pallid mouth curled into an even tighter scowl, and that was the fuse which ignited the bomb.

Suddenly Zero's head was snapping every which way, blow after blow, raining down on his already crippled form. The once moon kissed flesh now an angry red. Zero never uttered a sound, gritting his teeth, while trying to not be thrown like a rag doll. He wouldn't back down; he didn't know how.

"Stop it!" Yuuki screamed, running forward to get between the fists and her precious friend, but when a fist came flying at her face, she squeezed her eyes shut in fear, her feet getting tangled in her dress, and she went tumbling forward.

Zero shot out his hand, jerking her out of harm's way, falling on top of her. Something akin to a boot crashed into the back of his head, and blotches of pain sparkled in his vision.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

The blows ceased to exist, and strong hands curved around his and Yuuki's forms, tucking them away in a warm embrace that left his mind in a puddle of confusion. Tilting up his head, the young boy blinked in shock to see sandy brown hair and cinnamon eyes staring down at him kindly from a pair of rimmed glasses. "Chairman?" Both he and Yuuki said at the same time, one full of relief, the other surprise.

"I can explain…" The man went to walk forward, but Kaien pinned the male where he stood with a glare that Zero didn't know he was capable of.

Tightening his arms around his bruised and battered children, the normally cheery caretaker became the definition of authority, "Leave this orphanage and never return, or I will press charges."

The minute the couple was gone, with spare cusses being tossed their way and the wife hiding her head in shame, Kaien set them down. His eyes full of sorrow and regret.

"Are you two alright?"

Yuuki sniffled, and nodded her head. But right after her innocent confusion came through; tremors became alive in her shoulders as a sob cracked through her throat. "Why did he do that? They were so nice…they didn't need to go so far."

If only she knew that it was always the kindest people who hit the hardest. Zero looked down, finding the floor to be a very vexing sight. Kaien noticed from the corner of his eyes, but didn't comment.

Kaien instead, wrapped his precious girl into a hug, trying to comfort the brunette.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up." Zero said after a moment, turning on his heel to stalk up the stairs to his room. Hollow and bleeding with each step he took, his touch ghosting over the sleek, polished railing.

"Ah, before you go, I need you to know that when dinner's over, I'd like to see you in my office, Zero-rin."

Zero paused, before nodding, and retreating into his room.

* * *

Ten minutes after dinner had drawn to a close, Zero stood patiently outside the chairman's office door, the after taste of the porridge they were given for supper lingering on his taste buds. No sooner than he arrived did the Chairman appear as well. With the usual friendly greeting sounding from the adult in the duo, they headed inside, the chairman grabbing a coffee and Zero taking a seat before the actual discussion began.

Kaien was the one to start. "At the rate you're going you are never going to get adopted, Zero."

Nails dug into the fleshy pad of his palm, and Zero glared at the blond. "That's fine with me."

Expecting that kind of reaction from the argent haired boy, Kaien rubbed his temples, letting his glasses slide down the length of his nose. "Don't you want a family?" Kaien asked in honest concern.

Zero tensed at the question, a sharp sting of pain that was impossible to ignore jostling his heart. Vulnerability and hurt making his fists loosen at his sides. But other than that, he provided the question no answer.

"You need to give people a chance. I know it must be hard after seeing your family murdered, but in the end, it'll do you good."

_I do, they don't give me a chance! _Zero screamed in his head, but on the outside, he just scoffed, looking to the side. "Can I go now?"

There was a moment of silence before the man in his mid-thirties nodded solemnly, and the young youth instantly straightened from his chair, his bangs drifting down to hide his eyes. Then he opened the door, and stepped into the barren hall, but not before a thought crossed his shattered mind, rejection coursing in his blood the longer he stood there.

"Zero-rin?" Kaien called in concern, which Zero couldn't stand to hear from anyone, let alone the eccentric man.

"I'll be dead before I get adopted." Zero uttered in a whisper, the venom of pain in his words injecting into the air. Cold fingers pulled the office door shut on the sound of Kaien's voice calling for him to wait, and he headed towards the Cross Gardens in an urgent pace. He needed to escape. Just for a bit.

The smell of the rain from earlier that day swept into his nose the minute he reached the outdoors.

Sitting on a bench amidst the flowers in the garden, Zero gently laid his throbbing skull against the back of a stone bench, staring up at the night sky above him, watching silently as the blanket of stars seemed to move across the world above him, each ball of gas twinkling like sparkles spread across the campus of the earth. The inky black paint of the night nothing compared to the bright brilliance the stars offered.

A comparison that could be likened to him and Yuuki.

While she was by his side, he would never be an option. To be honest, a part of him resented her for that. In the first days of him living in Cross Orphanage, if someone would have told him that any part of him—even the smallest part—could harbor ill feelings towards Yuuki, he would've bet his soul away that they were wrong. But now…

He was tainted, he lacked the innocence, the naivety, other kids had. Something Yuuki had in large quantities. He had lost his appeal the minute he saw red coat the walls of his home. And he knew, deep down, he would be left to rot here, to blend into the cream colored walls of the orphanage. The beginning to end of his life.

No one wanted something broken; something bent and twisted.

Not even Holy Water could help him now.

. . .

That was how Kaien had found him, the lonely child, just a mere twelve years old, curled up on the stone bench, fast asleep, a hint of tear tracks still present on his face in the chilled night. With a heavy heart, he kneeled beside the boy he couldn't seem to reach, and brushed a few stray strands of silver away from his slumbering features. When he was like this, it was hard to imagine that the boy had lost everything.

Letting out a sigh, Kaien lifted the boy into his arms, setting off to his room to tuck him in bed. A protective feeling welling in his chest while he glanced at the watching moon,

"Please…someone help this child."

* * *

**A/N:** This was actually never a planned story, it was something I just randomly wrote at … 2am in the morning and just finished at 5:40 am. If enough people like this story, I'll probably start working on chapter two, and make this into an actual little project. If not, well I can say I had a random bout of creativity at least. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Rating: M.

Pairing: Kaname x Zero.

Warnings: Content may be sensitive to some viewers, includes, abuse to a minor, yaoi in later chapters and adult themes.

* * *

The bell of a clock tolled, the chime of metal ringing across the newly awakening sky.

Cool digits unfurled to lace around a blanket of white, speckles of moisture beading on calloused flesh as the pallid fingertips were pulled forward into an affectionate embrace. A twist of the arm, and soon it was being swallowed, unable to be seen in the vast cloud surrounding the area. The fog rolled onward, pulling the dark foliage of the trees in to hide their roots, melting in with the sway of grass, chilled with the freezing mist. Not a moment later, was it tugging on the edges of faded blue jeans, clawing at the fabric as it climbed higher up the length of denim. Numb and transparent, much like the growing apathetic gloss to amethyst orbs.

The denim stepped back, a glint of metal piercing through the dense landscape as Zero tried to scramble backwards, his tiny fits raw and bleeding as they hovered over his face in an act of self-defense. Silver lashes folding downward to mask his fear as laughter rang in his ears. "...Just as I thought..." Leaves crunched all around him, and the black ankle boots Zero adorned on occasion drew to his shivering body in haste. Why was he so numb? Why did everyone _hate _him? He peeked out from beneath his lashes to trail his gaze over the twisted grins hidden beneath the fog, cerulean eyes, smoldering brown, children's laughter, "you're nothing but a freak."

Salt poured into the bleeding wound, and one of the mist covered figures stepped forward, another glint of metal hitting the dawning rays of light. The pocket knife sitting proudly in seemingly innocent fingers, a misplaced angel. "What happened to your family? Zero? Did someone kill them?" The child flinched back in shock, steam rising in pools of pure hatred. He reached out to coat his fingers in the softening soil of the earth, pushing downward as he made his way to his feet.

"You fucking bast—"

"Or did you kill them?" Pain, sharp and sickeningly familiar, slammed into Zero's right thigh as his teeth cut into his bottom lip to cut off any reaction his traitorous voice would give.

"You did, didn't you? That's why you're the only one who survived! You freak!" Crimson dyed blue, warmth trickling down his leg as the pain shot deeper. Glancing down at the sharp edge buried inside his skin, Zero shot out his hand to clasp over the one covering the handle of the knife. Nails ripping through the other's flesh.

"Fuck off, Aidou." Zero hissed, before the blonde had time to open his mouth again, a pale fist was smacking hard into bone. A small body hitting the ground with an audible crash. That was all it took for the other two figures to run forward, two pairs of arms forcing their way around his thrashing frame. Surrounding the youth with their touch, the flesh long since cold and devoid of humanity. The touch…reminded him of that woman. Sharp animal descended claws tipped up his chin in horrifyingly slow motion as his lungs busted in his chest, begging him to run. Her long white threads of hair draping over his body in a promise for the forsaken, his mouth had opened in a silent scream. That white…peppered red with the blood of his family.

_**Why?**_

_"Never forget it was I who did this to you. Never forget the immense hatred you feel now, my precious boy…" _A coy smile, before cherry blossom eyes rimmed with sadistic pleasure lowered,_ "You, who shall become the embodiment of sin."_

_**Why are you doing this?**_

_"Kiryu Zero, my name is Shizuka Hiou. Remember it well."_

An elbow jutted to the side, limbs swinging in every direction as the grips on him grew tighter. "Get off me!"

With a palm cupping his bruised flesh, Aidou slowly rose to his feet, a sharp gleam in his ice blue globes as he spit some of the blood that had gathered on his tongue across the swaying grass. He watched mercilessly as the elder boy struggled against Akatuski's and Ruka's combined strength, and stepped forward, revenge spreading the deep black of his soul even further.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked as Zero's stone gaze clashed with his own.

Zero merely scoffed, his body slack for a split second.

Brows drawing inward, the young boy dropped to his knees and ripped the knife from the red pool it inhabited. The argent haired boy let out a hiss of pain and Adiou glanced upwards to share a look with his cousin; Kain, with a reluctant tension in his shoulders, merely watched as his derailed relative gave the signal. A nod of blonde hair, and the red-head was releasing his hold on the male. Only to slam him back against the bark, his expression masked as the sound of the blade slicing into the air sounded below him.

Zero refused to make a sound. Staring straight ahead, past the fiery red locks of a fellow orphan, Zero's throat went dry as his skin was torn with each brutal slash of the blade. He could feel the blood run in rivulets down his leg, but his mind had already clouded over. Another cut, and Zero recalled a faraway scream, a voice like his own, but softer, a phantom of someone who had admired him like no other. A lone lavender petal swaying in his mind's eye as he saw a happy smile, drenched with tears. Is this how Ichiru felt when he was being slaughtered? Not able to escape? Helpless?

Zero surveyed the trees standing at attention, looking past their large oak trunks as they watched him like armored soldiers. No matter how much he peered into the looming darkness brought on by the fast approaching blows littering his body-smaller and lighter than Adiou's, no doubt Ruka's-his alert irises couldn't detect a hint of life among the whisper of the wind, aside from those assaulting him. For a brief moment, he wondered if maybe they would kill him this time. Perhaps that was why he had left his room at five in the morning…maybe he wanted this to happen. A path to the end…

A stray leaf came up to brush against his cheek, and Zero's frown only deepened. Their voices became muted, their faces spotting black as Zero tried to hold back the moisture coating the corners of his eyes.

Two accusing lavender eyes pierced into Kain's and the latter felt his mouth go dry.

With his senses screaming a warning in his ears like a blaring alarm, the male quickly reached for something, anything, that would get him out the situation that was quickly getting out of hand. His fingers brushed against the satisfying weight of a rock, rough and barely touching his fingertips, as the digits wiggled and reached for the object on impulse. Steady fingers on a welcomed kiss of stone and silver locks whipped to the side as a timed punch landed dead on his temple. A brief twitch before the lost forest was cradling an unconscious boy, Kain's eyes wide as the battered body fell forward.

"Shit!" Adiou cussed from between parted lips as he took a step back from the boy.

"D-did we kill him?"

Harsh blue met Ruka's astonished-fear riddled orbs. "Don't be stupid! He's just unconscious! We need to get back inside before Cross wakes up!"

Not bothering to help the child they had just tortured, Ruka and Adiou quickly began to wipe the evidence of their deed on their clothes, before running with quick steps back towards the main building.

"Come on Akatsuki, hurry up!"

The breeze shifted forward and a sorrow fell over the feeling of tension in Kain's shoulders. Dark hatred mingling with guilt ripped forward to coat the youth's senses, drowning him in a feeling of self-hatred. No one would have to know he was at fault, but he would always know. He, who always aided in this boy's abuse. And he… didn't even have a reason aside from wanting to be close to_** her**_.

"Forgive me, Kiryu."

Silently, Kain wrapped his arms around the boy and as indiscreetly as he was able, and carried the boy back to his room. If anyone asked, it to simply insure they wouldn't get caught.

But as he closed the door behind him and headed to his own room, each step…made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

Tendrils of light, unrelenting and most certainly unwanted attacked Zero's eyes as his curtains were ripped open by a pair of demanding hands. Blinking at the harsh intrusion, a groan rippled from his parched throat in strained protest, nails digging into his legs as he propped himself into an incline with his elbows. For some reason, they felt bruised. A snake coiled over Zero's heart, constricting as images suddenly played in his mind. Laughter, pain, the hatred…

"Zero! You need to get up or you'll miss breakfast!"

Turning his head to the side, the male had to stifle a sigh at the sight of Yuuki standing in his room, her large brown eyes filled with concern as she began to nag him. Carefully pushing his body up further, hesitant fingers curled around the bed sheets that were damp with sweat. Was it all a dream…?

"Yeah, yeah. I know." He replied after a subtle cough grated at his throat. Swallowing, Zero had to hold back a flinch as Yuuki's hand came down to rest on his shoulder. Raising his gaze to hers, he watched her lips pursed in thought. Her brown bangs framing those eyes he both loved and hated.

"Hey…Zero…?" She spoke his name in a questioning manner, and a silver brow rose in question. Her finger skittered down to the front of his shirt, and he watched her silently…the way her chest hitched when her hand ran over a certain spot on his shirt. Confusion swirled with a hint of anxiety. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" A moth of confusion swept toward the light.

"You… you have blood on your shirt."

Ice prickled in his veins as shock stole his breath, a firm fist clamping down on his chest. Without removing his shocked irises from Yuuki, he subtly reached beneath the covers, a spider of doubt being squashed the moment his fingers glided over…

A glance away, then a soft ruffle to brown locks.

"It's nothing."

_Sloth._

The male pulled the covers over his head swiftly, and turned his back towards the girl, burying himself beneath the pile of blankets. Soft tuffs of silver hair peeking out from the fort.

"I'll come down later."

For a moment, there was no sound. Then he heard Yuuki sigh and the welcomed sound of his door closing echoed in his ears. When he was sure he was alone, Zero pulled back the covers, his hard gaze landing on his legs.

Dried blood caked his jeans, long gruesome tears displaying mauled flesh as pink, bubbled flesh, met him with a grimace. His sheets, also infected by the red that had overtaken his pants.

A dream, such a thing did not exist.

Zero just sighed, pulling out a worn-down book, the pages crumpled at the edges. Pressing his fingers against the hardened cover, he tried to pretend…it didn't hurt.

* * *

There was a soft crunching as two twin pairs of black dress shoes moved in a swift stride down bleak, surprisingly barren, streets. With the scent of a crisp autumn wind carrying seasonal spices and pumpkin along its fingertips, the taller of male of the duo silently trailed his gaze over the landscape presented to him. The winding path to the orphanage was nothing short of taxing, Kaname decided as the soles of his shoes glided over the concrete path. Gentle hums of a song in the distance played from the forest, slender digits pulling his messenger bag snug to his waist.

A clock ticked.

"So you're here to deliver something from your father to the chairman?" Takuma inquired with a smile as they walked side by side towards the grand double doors, his attention caught between his own curiosities and the manga resting between his opened hands.

Not sparing his best friend a glance, the brunette continued onward until he was directly before the door. "Yes, it would seem Cross is a good friend of my father's."

Sparing his friend a tilt of the lips, while the cheery blonde continued to read his beloved manga, Kaname raised his fist, knocking twice on the large oak frame. No sooner than when the knuckles laid a kiss upon the wood, did the door get pulled open. Five small fingers curled over the handle, and a girl that reached only to his chest stood awkwardly in the doorway. False light illuminated her blue sweater and long tresses as she greeted them with a timid smile. "Oh, can I help you?"

Finally putting down his manga, Ichijo peered up at the girl. Widened eyes before a blinding smile, "We're here for the chairman."

The little brunette gave a surprised squeak before stepping aside for the two to enter. "Then please come in! He should be down in a minute!"

An amused chuckle escaped Kaname, walking in behind his companion. Shoulders brushed and he watched as the cute girl gave him a soft smile, her cheeks bathed with pink as she tripped over her next words. "Oh um…" Child-like innocence, a butterfly that craved the light. Kaname's lips tipped into his customary polite simper, his hand clasping around hers when she offered it, her face bright like a lamp.

"My name's Yuuki Cross!" She introduced, his friend's enamored expression not missing his radar. The clock ticked again, and as he brushed away the lingering touch with a firm shake, he uttered his name in turn.

"Kaname Kuran, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. This is my friend, Takuma."

As Kaname turned to direct the attention to his classmate, his body was suddenly lurching forward. Silver locks brushed past his vision, and a body was pushed against his, partially shoving him aside.

The clock stopped.

"Can you move."

A shocked gasp pierced the stunned silence that had snaked around the forms in the foyer, an aggravated glower being shot across the silverette's face as Yuuki suddenly rounded on him. Her finger being jutted in his face, "Zero, don't be rude!"

"He was in my way." Came the calm reply before nimble digits were flicking the girl's wrist away, and legs were pull forward in a stride.

"Zero!"

The boy didn't cease his footsteps, and as he braced his hands across a coffee engraved door, the flower painted window leaving glows of red to spark over the unique silver locks, Kaname's eyes stabbed into his every movement.

"Hey don't walk away!"

The door was pulled forth with the gentle caressing wind, plants peeking out from the small space, before the boy twisted his head just a tad and vanished behind the portal as it swung on its hinges.

Yuuki visibly deflated. "Eh…" An awkward head scratch later, and she was turning to their guests, "I'm so sorry about him! That was Zero Kiryu, my friend. He…you see…Zero has it pretty rough here so please don't hold it against him!"

"I see."

Kaname continued to stare at the spot Zero occupied prior; before he had turned away…Kaname had seen it. The slow limp burdening his movements, the flawless porcelain skin, speckled with dirt that dampened its beauty.

**But what truly caught his attention was…**

"Is he up for adoption, by any chance?"

Yuuki blinked in shock, her lashes fluttering once then twice around her carmine spheres, then she was nodding her head eagerly. "Yeah... he's been here for a while!"

"I see." Came the same response as last time.

Takuma, who had his deep emerald orbs on his friend, tipped the edges of his mouth down in concern, "Kaname, is something wrong?"

"Nothing at all."

For the rest of the evening, Kaname kept looking for **sharp amethyst eyes.**

* * *

A/N: … I'm not sure if this came out alright, but I just wanted to say, I extremely hope it didn't disappoint. I was shocked beyond belief by the amount of followers I got for this story and I was pretty nervous typing this up, considering I don't want to let anyone down and all that jazz. Your feedback was greatly appreciated and I've decided to make this a multi-chapter series. Thanks very much for the support, and I'll have the next update in a month or two…knowing me, it could be whenever. We all know I **Suck **at updates.

*Sweat drops.*

Ah….and…

LOTSOFLOVETOMYREVIEWERS.


End file.
